Boy in the Box
| image= | caption= | race=White | age approximation=3-6 | location=Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | postmortem interval=Days | found=February 25, 1957 | sex=Male | height approximation=3' - 3'3 | weight approximation=30 pounds | cause of death=Beating |body condition = |span = }} Boy in the Box (also known as America's Unknown Child and The Fox Chase Boy) is the nickname given to a boy found murdered in the Fox Chase area of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1957. Case Due to the cool weather, a time of death could only be given between a couple of days to a few weeks. However, due to the rain between the week of February 18-25 (and the lack of water damage to the card board box he was discovered in), it is hypothesized he was killed in the timeframe of the earlier estimate. The child's body was found nude, wrapped in a Native American style blanket cut in half. He was placed in a cardboard box, which led to his nickname. The boy had been beaten severely, as many bruises were visible on his body. Severe bruising of the face pointed to blunt force trauma as the cause of death. Despite an exhausting investigation of countless leads by police and high publicity of the case, the boy still remains unidentified, and the case is considered cold. However, there exists a 24-hour hotline to a special task force in charge of the case to provide tips, and callers can remain anonymous if they wish. Gallery NCMU1231830c1.jpg|NCMEC reconstruction Boy in the Box M.A. Ludwig.jpeg|Reconstruction by M.A. Ludwig Boy in the Box2.jpg BITB.jpg BITB2.jpg 11755291_1138811636132872_35422867651988055_n.jpg 11049633_1138811632799539_5331824184181514877_n.jpg dn03874.jpg|Death mask bitb.jpeg btb.jpg|Sketch of the child as a girl Father.jpg|Sketch of man reportedly seen with the child 39148015_127816519933.jpg|Sculpture of what the child's father may have looked like BOX1.JPG Boy_in_the_Box_blanket.jpg 39148015_127816526070.jpg The Face of America's Unknown Child (Artistic Reconstruction)|Reconstruction process by M.A. Ludwig (contains postmortem photos) Theories * He may have been Steven Damman * He may have been Frederick Holmes * He may have been the son of a mentally ill woman and her stepfather, who ran a foster home with his wife less than a mile from the discovery site. * He might have been a child at the foster home before his murder. * He was possibly a boy named "Jonathan", who was allegedly purchased from his birth parents, sexually abused, and later murdered by the mother of an anonymous woman called "M". * He may have been raised as a girl before his murder, as the unprofessional haircut may have been done in haste to conceal his identity. * He may have been a recent immigrant to the United States from Europe. * He may have been Transgender Media appearances *His case appeared on America's Most Wanted Sources * * }} * }} *Website * }} Category:Male Category:Children Category:1957 deaths Category:1957 discoveries Category:Homicide by beating Category:Recognizable faces Category:White Category:People found in Pennsylvania Category:Cases over 60 years old Category:Nicknamed Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Current NCMEC cases